


Bezpieczne zagranie

by Martynax



Series: sportowe AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frat Boy Niall, M/M, Pining, Quiet Zayn, Shy Zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Zgadnij na czyje urodziny zostałem zaproszony.<br/>Zayn wywraca oczami.<br/>— Nie wiem, ilość twoich znajomych jest zastraszająco duża, żeby ich wszystkich spamiętać — odpowiada Zayn, sięgając po paczkę papierosów na szafce nocnej.<br/>— Do Josha — wyjaśnia radośnie Harry.<br/>— Cieszę się — mamrocze Zayn, po czym zaciąga się dymem papierosowym, ignorując potępiające spojrzenie przyjaciela.<br/>— Wolno kojarzysz fakty — wcina się Louis, machając dłonią, żeby odgonić dym. — Josh to przyjaciel Nialla, a jeśli oni dwaj się przyjaźnią to znaczy, że Horan na pewno będzie na jego imprezie urodzinowej. Co znaczy, że ty też tam będziesz, co da ci idealną możliwość do złapania z nim jakiegoś kontaktu.<br/>— Absolutnie nie — mówi pewnie Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezpieczne zagranie

— Z, gapisz się — mówi Louis, szturchając go w bok, z głupim uśmiechem na ustach. 

— Nawet nie zaczynaj, Tommo — mamrocze Zayn, bazgrząc wzroki na ostatniej stronie szkicownika. — I nie gapię się. Obserwuję. 

— Więc tak teraz nazywamy błądzenie maślanym wzrokiem za kolesiem, którego chcielibyśmy przelecieć? — dokucza chłopak. 

— Jesteś beznadziejny — jęczy Zayn, uderzając głową w blat. — Dlaczego co tydzień musimy przechodzić tę samą rozmowę? 

— Bo jeszcze nie przyznałeś, że mam rację i nie ruszyłeś swojego chudego tyłka, żeby do niego zagadać — mówi spokojnie Louis, sącząc powoli swoją herbatę. 

— Lou, wiesz jak jest, prawda? — odpowiada Zayn. — Raz próbowałem i… nie wyszło. 

Louis prycha cicho. 

— Tak, próbowałeś — szydzi. — Podszedłeś do niego na imprezie pełnej ludzi, wydusiłeś z siebie piszczące _przepraszam_ i obróciłeś się na pięcie, uciekając w tłum, nim miał szansę chociaż otworzyć usta. 

Zayn gapi się na niego. 

— Popchnąłeś mnie w jego kierunku i rozlałem mu na koszulkę pół piwa — syczy. — Spanikowałem. 

— Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem — wzdycha Louis, kręcąc głową. — Chyba zwyczajnie sam cię z nim umówię. 

— _Tomlinson_ — warczy Zayn. — Nawet się nie waż, rozumiesz? Piśnij przy nim słówko i nie odezwę się do ciebie…

— Dobra, dobra — mówi lekceważąco Louis, wywracając oczami. — Schowaj te pazurki, kociaku. 

Zayn już otwiera usta, żeby mu odpyskować, kiedy ktoś mu przerywa. 

— Znowu mu dokuczasz? — pyta Harry, pojawiając się nagle przy ich stoliku i całując Louisa mocno w usta. Opada na wolne krzesło, ściskając kawę w jednej ręce i telefon komórkowy w drugiej. 

— Nie dokuczam mu, tylko próbuję go przekonać, żeby zagadał do Nialla — broni się Louis, marszcząc nos, gdy pociąga łyk herbaty. — Zimna. 

— Chcesz mojej kawy? — pyta usłużnie Harry, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. 

— Nie, dzięki, skarbie — mruczy Louis, patrząc na niego łagodne i Zayn musi na chwilę odwrócić wzrok. 

Kiedy jest z nimi sam, zawsze czuje się, jakby przerywał im jakiś wyjątkowo intymny moment. Sposób w jaki patrzą na siebie, dotykają się i rozmawiają ze sobą aż krzyczy _miłość_ i Zayn jest o to odrobinę zazdrosny. Zna ich od ponad roku, ale ta dwójka jest już ze sobą od czterech lat i przez ten czas, który z nimi spędził, pokłócili się może dwa razy, przy czym raz dlatego, że Louis odmówił pójścia na koncert jakiegoś indie zespołu, którego słucha Harry. 

Mimowolnie jego spojrzenie wędruje do stolika w rogu kawiarni, gdzie, śmiejąc się i żartując razem z przyjaciółmi, siedzi Niall Horan — kapitan drużyny futbolowej, Irlandczyk i najseksowniejszy koleś, jakiego Zayn widział na oczy. I choć nie lubi przyznawać racji Louisowi, to wie, że jest w nim zakochany i często zwyczajnie się na niego gapi, prawdopodobnie mając przy tym głupią minę. I to wcale nie czyni go innym, Zayn jest pewien, że wiele osób jest zakochanych w farbowanych blond włosach Nialla, jego szerokim, słonecznym uśmiechu i głębokich, niebieskich oczach. Jezu, nawet we własnej głowie brzmi jak zakochany kretyn. Na początku myślał, że to przelotne, że mu przejdzie i będzie _ponad tym_ , ale minął rok, od kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Nialla i wszystko robi się tylko gorsze. Chodzi na każdy mecz chłopaka, obserwuje go w kawiarni co tydzień z tego samego miejsca, w którym siedzi teraz (lubi udawać, że zaciągnął tu pierwszy raz Louisa z Harrym, ponieważ słyszał, że podają tu dobrą kawę, a nie dlatego, że przez miesiąc przechodząc obok, w poniedziałki i środy, widział tu Nialla) i przynajmniej raz dziennie sprawdza jego twittera i Instagram. 

— Zayn, na litość boską — warczy Louis, szturchając go po raz kolejny tego dnia. — Opanuj się. 

— Prawie się ślinisz — dodaje pomocnie Harry, starając się ukryć ogromny uśmiech za kubkiem kawy, ale dołeczki widoczne w jego policzkach i tak go zdradzają. 

Zayn jedynie wzdycha i przesuwa dłonią po swoich włosach, drugą ręką zatrzaskując swój szkicownik. Nawet nie chce myśleć o zastraszającej liczbie szkiców Nialla, które się tam znajdują.

***

Jest właśnie w trakcie popołudniowej drzemki, kiedy słyszy głośne pukanie do drzwi swojego pokoju. Jęczy cicho, nakrywając głowę poduszką i liczy na to, że ktokolwiek by to nie był, pójdzie sobie. Jednak pukanie znów się ponawia, więc zirytowany i zaspany, wstaje z łóżka i szarpnięciem otwiera drzwi. 

— Mówiłem ci, że go obudzimy — mówi Harry do Louisa, marszcząc odrobinę brwi. 

— I tak przesypia trzy czwarte swojego wolnego czasu — odpowiada chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Jestem tu — mówi ochrypłym od snu głosem Zayn i odwraca się na pięcie, podchodząc do łóżka i opadając na nie bezwładnie. 

Słyszy kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi i czuje, że materac jego łóżka ugina się pod ciężarem Louisa. Harry zwykle siada na wolnym łóżku naprzeciwko. Zayn ma to szczęście, że nie dzieli z nikim pokoju w akademiku. Trzy miesiące temu jego współlokator zrezygnował ze studiów i do tej pory nie przydzielili mu nikogo innego. Ma nadzieję, że tak już zostanie. 

— Chyba nie zamierzasz dalej spać? — pyta Louis, łaskocząc go w stopę. 

— Właśnie to zamierzam robić, więc bądź tak miły i mi pozwól — odpowiada Zayn, układając się bardziej komfortowo. I jeśli kopie przy tym Louisa to nic takiego, prawda? 

— Dupek — mówi Louis, pocierając bolące miejsce i pociąga go za włoski na łydce, sprawiając, że Zayn jęczy z bólu. 

— Jezu — mamrocze, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i przecierając twarz. — Czego chcecie? 

— Jaki niemiły — cmoka chłopak. — Chyba nie powiemy mu najświeższych informacji, prawda Hazza? 

— Nie, zdecydowanie nie powiemy — odpowiada Harry z głupim uśmiechem, leżąc bokiem na łóżku. 

— Nienawidzę was — jęczy Zayn. — No, wyduście to z siebie, skoro przeszliście cały ten długi korytarz, który nas dzieli, żeby mi coś powiedzieć. 

Dwójka jego przyjaciół spogląda na siebie, wymieniając tajemnicze uśmieszki, nim Harry mówi z podekscytowaniem:

— Zgadnij na czyje urodziny zostałem zaproszony. 

Zayn wywraca oczami. 

— Nie wiem, ilość twoich znajomych jest zastraszająco duża, żeby ich wszystkich spamiętać — odpowiada Zayn, sięgając po paczkę papierosów na szafce nocnej. 

— Do Josha — wyjaśnia radośnie Harry.

— Cieszę się — mamrocze Zayn, po czym zaciąga się dymem papierosowym, ignorując potępiające spojrzenie przyjaciela. 

— Wolno kojarzysz fakty — wcina się Louis, machając dłonią, żeby odgonić dym. — Josh to przyjaciel Nialla, a jeśli oni dwaj się przyjaźnią to znaczy, że Horan na pewno będzie na jego imprezie urodzinowej. Co znaczy, że ty też tam będziesz, co da ci idealną możliwość do złapania z nim jakiegoś kontaktu. 

— Absolutnie nie — mówi pewnie Zayn.

***

Tydzień później, w sobotę wieczorem, Zayn stoi przed wejściem do baru, gapiąc się na duże, szklane drzwi i stara się ignorować to, że ma żołądek zaciśnięty w kulkę. 

— Będzie dobrze — mówi Harry, poklepując go po plecach. 

— Przecież byłeś już z Niallem w jednym pomieszczeniu, prawda? Nic ci nie będzie — dodaje Louis, popychając go do przodu. 

Zayn wywraca oczami, rzucając papierosa na ziemię i przydeptuje go butem. 

— Mówiłem wam, że nie chcę tu być — mówi. 

— Ale jesteś — odpowiada Louis, poprawiając swoją dżinsową kurtkę. — Więc łaskawie właź do środka, bo mi zimno. 

— Jest dopiero październik — mamrocze Zayn. — Nie zamarzniesz. 

Jednak kieruje się do środka za przyjaciółmi, krzywiąc się odrobinę na zapach piwa i potu, który unosi się w powietrzu i momentalnie zaczyna się gotować z gorąca w swojej skórzanej kurtce. 

— Idziemy znaleźć Josha — mówi Harry, łapiąc Zayna za nadgarstek i splatając palce z Louisem. 

Zayn nawet nie próbuje się opierać, tylko pozwala się ciągnąć głębiej w zatłoczone pomieszczenie. Ma wrażenie, że jest tu przynajmniej połowa ich kampusu. Przez tę chwilę, kiedy tu jest, zdążył już dojrzeć połowę drużyny futbolowej i kilka osób, z którymi chodzi na wykłady. Kiedy wreszcie docierają do najgłośniejszego stolika w całym barze, Harry puszcza jego nadgarstek, łapiąc w objęcia Josha i klepiąc go po plecach. Zayn odrywa od nich spojrzenie i rozgląda się wokół, prawie natychmiast dostrzegając Nialla. Chłopak trzyma kufel piwa w jednej ręce, drugą ściskając za ramię barczystego kolesia, którego Zayn rozpoznaje jako jego zastępcę w drużynie, Liama Payna. Niall ma na sobie białą koszulkę o koszykarskim kroju, która jest tak mocno wycięta, że Zayn prawie widzi jego sutki. To sprawia, że oblizuje wyschnięte usta, błądząc spojrzeniem po jego bladych, umięśnionych ramionach i starając się oddychać równo i spokojnie. 

Czuje jak gorąco uderza w jego policzki, kiedy nagle napotyka wzrokiem parę krystalicznie niebieskich oczu i ma wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje, ponieważ Niall uśmiecha się do niego w rozbawieniu, ukazując rząd białych, prostych zębów i Zayn nie ma pojęcia co robić. Ma jedynie nadzieję, że przez beznadziejne oświetlenie w barze i jego ciemną karnację, nie będzie widać rumieńca, który pali jego twarz. Niepewnie oddaje uśmiech, dziękując wszystkim bóstwom za Louisa, który łapie go za ramię, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Kiwa dyskretnie głową w kierunku Josha i Zayn uświadamia sobie, że wypadałoby złożyć życzenia, więc mówi pospiesznie: 

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary. 

— Dzięki — odpowiada chłopak, poklepując go krótko po plecach, choć poza sporadycznym cześć, którym się wymieniają, praktycznie się nie znają. — To co, napijecie się kolejkę tequili? 

— Ja nie… — zaczyna Zayn, ale wcina się Harry:   
— Jasne. _Wszyscy_ chętnie wypijemy za twoje zdrowie. 

Josh posyła im szeroki uśmiech, odwracając się do stolika, gdzie łapie z tacki świeże kieliszki i napełnia je alkoholem, układając na każdym z nich limonkę. Zayn kątem oka widzi, że Niall go obserwuje. Bierze głęboki wdech na uspokojenie, co na niewiele się zdaje, ponieważ Josh nagle krzyczy: 

— Horan! Payne! 

Niall śmieje się głośno, przepychając się z drugiej strony stolika, a zaraz za nim idzie Liam. 

— Wiesz, że to twoja ósma kolejka a jesteśmy tu dopiero godzinę? — pyta Irlandczyk, po czym pociąga łyk piwa. 

Zayn po raz drugi w życiu znajduje się tak blisko niego i czuje, jakby jego kolana zaraz miały się ugiąć. Ramię chłopaka prawie ociera się o jego i Zayn jest pewien, że delikatny zapach perfum, który uderza nagle w jego nozdrza należy właśnie do niego. 

— Mam urodziny — mówi Josh, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. I prawdopodobnie tak jest. — Więc proponuję za nie wypić. 

— I za to, żebyśmy wygrali piątkowy mecz — dodaje Liam, unosząc swoje piwo do góry. 

Zayn podnosi swój kieliszek, łapiąc wcześniej limonkę w drugą dłoń i przechyla go na raz, czując, że będzie potrzebował tak wiele alkoholu, jak tylko uda mu się w siebie wmusić. 

Krzywi się na smak, szybko wciskając do buzi cytrusa i ociera się o ramię Nialla, gdy pochyla się, żeby odstawić kieliszek na stolik. Czuje mrowienie w miejscu, w którym zetknęła się ich skóra i rumieniec na policzkach, gdy prostuje się i orientuje, że Niall mu się przygląda. 

— Chyba się nie znamy — mówi chłopak, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się lekko ku górze. 

— Ummm… nie… my nie… — jąka się Zayn, przeklinając samego siebie w myślach. — Jestem Zayn. 

— Niall — odpowiada Irlandczyk, wyciągając do niego dłoń, którą szybko ujmuje. Jest ciepła i lekko szorstka; idealna. — Mam wrażenie, że już cię gdzieś widziałem. 

Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą i Zayn nie wie, czy to od alkoholu, czy rozbawienia, ale jest pewien, że to najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie widział w życiu. Nie ma szansy odpowiedzieć, ponieważ chłopak unosi lekko brew. 

— Czy to czasami nie ty wylałeś na mnie piwo parę miesięcy temu? — pyta. 

Zayn oblizuje nerwowo usta. 

— Ummm… tak — przyznaje. — Louis mnie popchnął i… to był wypadek, nie chciałem…

— Wyluzuj — mówi Niall, posyłając mu uśmiech i obijając o siebie ich ramiona. — To dało mi pretekst do chodzenia bez koszulki. 

Zayn czuje, że jego oczy rozszerzają się bez udziału woli i klnie w myślach, żałując, że wyszedł wtedy z imprezy zaraz po tym wypadku. 

Niall śmieje się, potrząsając głową, gdy widzi jego minę i bierze duży łyk piwa. Zayn naprawdę lubi jego śmiech i to, że chłopak robi to raczej często. Za każdym razem, kiedy Zayn go widzi, Niall albo się śmieje, albo krzyczy ze swoją drużyną na boisku coś o wygrywaniu i kopaniu tyłków. 

— I chyba chodzisz do tej samej kawiarni, co ja — dodaje chłopak i Zaynowi jest słabo. Czyżby wiedział, że go obserwuje? Powie mu teraz żeby się od niego odwalił? Że to dziwaczne i powinien znaleźć inny obiekt westchnień? — Nie wiem, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy. 

I kiedy nie dodaje nic więcej, napięcie opuszcza ciało Zayna. 

— Też nie wiem — dodaje słabo, marząc o kolejnym kieliszku alkoholu. 

— Przychodzisz na nasz mecz w piątek? — pyta Niall, mierząc go uważnie spojrzeniem. 

— Zayn zawsze chodzi na mecze — wcina się Louis, obejmując Zayna ramieniem, gdy uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. 

— Serio? — pyta zaskoczony Niall. — Nigdy cię nie widziałem. 

— To byłoby raczej trudne przy tej ilości ludzi na trybunach — mówi Zayn, nim Louis powie coś więcej. 

Jednak to oczywiście nie powstrzymuje jego przyjaciela. 

— Nasz mały Zaynie siada zwykle gdzieś z tyłu. Nie wie zbyt wiele o futbolu. 

— Och, to po co przychodzisz na mecze? — pyta z zaciekawieniem Irlandczyk, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, ale Zayn ucieka wzrokiem. 

— Żeby szkico…

— Louis — warczy głośno Zayn, mając wrażenie, że umrze z zawstydzenia, jeśli Louis powie choć słowo więcej. — Bądź tak uprzejmy i się zamknij. 

Louis śmieje się głośno, całując go mokro w policzek i zabiera rękę z jego ramion, odwracając się z powrotem w kierunku Harry’ego, który dyskutuje o czymś z Liamem.   
Zayn wzdycha ciężko, mając ochotę obrócić się na pięcie i uciec, ale zbiera resztki swojej odwagi i spogląda na Nialla, który obserwuje go z mieszanką rozbawienia i ciekawości. 

— Mógłbym wytłumaczyć ci zasady futbolu, jeśli chcesz — proponuje. — Przynajmniej wiedziałbyś, co dzieje się na boisku, skoro już tam przychodzisz. 

Zayn otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, że nie, nie potrzebuje znać zasad, ponieważ i tak jest tam tylko dla Nialla i szkicowania go jak biegnie ściskając przy ciele piłkę, żeby zdobyć przyłożenie. 

— Byłoby miło — wydusza z siebie zamiast tego. To przynajmniej da mu pretekst do spędzenia większej ilości czasu z Niallem, i do rozmowy. 

— Genialnie — dostaje w odpowiedzi. — Przyda nam się do tego piwo. 

Przez następną godzinę Zayn uczy się o zagraniach bezpiecznych, o tym, co to jest kop na bramkę, co znaczy zostać szarżowanym i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy, które normalnie przyprawiłyby go o ból głowy, gdyby tłumaczył to ktoś inny. Jednak to _Niall_ opowiadający o wszystkim z pasją, gestykulujący żywo i zaciskający dłoń na jego kolanie, gdy opowiadania jakąś zabawną historię z któregoś z meczów. Zayn czuje się jak w niebie. Nigdy nie sądził, że przyjście tutaj obróci się w coś takiego. I naprawdę, Zayn nie jest jakąś omdlewającą dziewicą, ale potrafi być naprawdę beznadziejny, jeśli ktoś bardzo mu się podoba — rumieni się, jąka i unika kontaktu wzrokowego. 

— Nie zanudziłem cię? — pyta Niall, po tym, jak kończą drugie piwo. 

— Zdecydowanie nie — mówi Zayn, uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało. — Ten wieczór okazał się dużo lepszy niż się spodziewałem. 

— Nie jesteś fanem imprez? 

Zayn potrząsa głową, spoglądając na chwilę na dłoń Niall, spoczywającą łagodnie na jego udzie. 

— Powiedzmy, że wolę dobrą książkę i oglądanie filmów w zaciszu swojego własnego pokoju — odpowiada szczerze. 

— Ulubiony film? 

— Ummm… ciężko wybrać. Jestem fanem wszystkich ekranizacji komiksów Marvela. I przede wszystkim samych komiksów. — Niall gapi się na niego przez moment. — Co? 

— Nie chcę brzmieć na oceniającego dupka czy coś, ale nie wyglądasz na fana komiksów i czytania książek — mówi, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego odkrytych przedramionach (w barze jest piekielnie gorąco i Zayn już dawno pozbył się okrycia). — Nie obraź się, ale z tymi tatuażami i skórzaną kurtką wyglądasz raczej na kogoś, kto częściej urywa się ze szkoły niż do niej chodzi, pali dużo marihuany i ogląda krwawe horrory. 

Zayn śmieje się głośno, odrzucając głowę do góry, ponieważ _Boże_. Jest wszystkim, tylko nie kolesiem, który zgrywa twardziela. Nigdy nie był i nie będzie. 

— Trafiłeś tylko z marihuaną — przyznaje i Niall uśmiecha się głupio do niego, stukając o siebie ich kuflami, nim mówi: 

— Zdrówko.

***

Przez następny tydzień Zayn czuje się, jakby żył w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Cały czas wspomina rozmowę z Niallem, ciepło jego dłoni na swoim udzie, uroczy uśmiech, którym go obdarzył na pożegnanie w sobotę i to, jak dobrze było po prostu z nim przebywać. Louis z Harrym praktycznie nie dają mu spokoju, cały czas dokuczając mu z powodu rozmarzonego spojrzenia albo głupiego uśmiechu na twarzy. Nie widzi Nialla aż do piątku, ponieważ wie, że w czasie kiedy normalnie byłby w kawiarni, spędza czas na treningach przed meczem, który ma rozpocząć sezon. 

Czuje nerwowe kłucie w żołądu, gdy wkracza na stadion, przeciskając się ostrożnie pomiędzy ludźmi. Wybiera miejsce gdzieś z tyłu, ignorując marudzenie Louisa i Harry’ego, że powinni pójść na przód i pokazać Niallowi, że _Zayn tu jest_ , ale on nie zamierza łamać swojego przyzwyczajenia. Poza tym, nie chce, żeby ludzie gapili się na niego dziwnie, gdy zamiast skupiać się na meczu i krzyczeć ze wszystkimi, będzie szkicował postać z numerem dwudziestym trzecim na koszulce. 

Kiedy rozpoczyna się mecz, Zayn uświadamia sobie, że naprawdę interesuje go to, co dzieje się na boisku. Znacznie łatwiej jest się cieszyć oglądaniem, kiedy ma się jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym sporcie. Zagryza wargę ze zmartwienia, kiedy Niall zostaje _szarżowany_ i boleśnie uderza o ziemię. Jednak chłopak podnosi się chwilę później, krzycząc coś do kogoś z numerem dwunastym na koszulce i wskazując palcem na kolesia w przeciwnej drużynie. 

Kiedy spogląda w bok widzi, że Louis obserwuje go z rozczulonym wyrazem twarzy, co jest zupełnie do niego niepodobne i Zayn rumieni się lekko, posyłając mu uśmiech.   
Gdy mecz dobiega końca, na kartce szkicownika Zayna znajduje się jedynie zarys ramion i głowy. To pierwszy raz, gdy rysunek nie jest skończony przynajmniej do połowy i Zayn nie może powstrzymać dumy, ponieważ zapamiętał wszystko, co mówił Niall i zamiast ślinić się na niego z daleka, zainteresował się grą. 

Bez większych sprzeciwów daje się pociągnąć Harry’emu w dół trybun, ponieważ _musimy pogratulować im wygranej_ i odkrywa, że nie czuje się tak nerwowy na myśl o rozmowie z Niallem jak wcześniej. Czekają na Josha, Nialla i Liama pod szatniami, dyskutując na temat wyjścia do baru. 

— Przyszedłeś — mówi Irlandczyk, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko, gdy wychodzi z szatni jako jedna z ostatnich osób i wita go przyjacielskim uściskiem. Zayn nie może nic poradzić na to, że jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej i na to, że wciąga do płuc świeży zapach chłopaka. 

— Zawsze jestem — przyznaje miękko. — Gratulacje z powodu wygranej. 

— Więc tym razem oglądałeś zamiast szkicować — mówi zaczepnie Niall, trącając go łokciem. 

Zayn otwiera usta, żeby zapytać skąd wie, że szkicuje ale ubiega go Niall, wywracając oczami. 

— Proszę cię, Louis powiedział prawie całe słowo „szkicować” nim mu przerwałeś — mówi, po czym odwraca się, żeby wymienić uściski z Harrym i Louisem. Zayn rumieni się lekko, przyciskając szkicownik mocniej do piersi i wita się z Joshem i Liamem, którzy pojawiają się chwilę później.

***

Ponad miesiąc później Zayn praktycznie nie może uwierzyć, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie. A już na pewno nie w to, że Niall Horan, chłopak w którym podkochuje się od ponad roku, wpada do jego pokoju w akademiku, przynosząc ze sobą popcorn i piwo na maratony filmowe. Ani w to, że wymienił z nim numery telefonów, ani w to, że siadają razem w kawiarni w poniedziałki i piątki. No dobra, może nie całkowicie sami, bo jest jeszcze Louis, Harry, Liam i Josh, ale to jest _coś_. Rozmawiają, śmieją się razem i spędzają czas. To więcej, niż Zayn kiedykolwiek marzył. 

Są właśnie w trakcie oglądania kolejnego odcinka Gry o Tron, kiedy Niall wierci się lekko na łóżku obok niego i szturcha go łokciem. 

Zayn odrywa wzrok od ekranu laptopa i spogląda na niego, rozkoszując się ciepłem jego niebieskich oczu i łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy. 

— Przychodzisz jutro na mecz? 

— Wiesz, że tak — odpowiada, wywracając oczami. 

— Będziesz szkicował? — pyta Niall, unosząc lekko brew. 

— Nie, raczej nie — mówi, na oślep wciskając spację na laptopie, żeby zatrzymać serial. 

— A pokażesz mi swoje rysunki? 

— Nie! — praktycznie krzyczy i rumieni się, uciekając spojrzeniem. — To nie jest dobry pomysł, więc… Nie. 

— Co tam masz? Nagie cycki cheerleaderek i ich podwinięte spódniczki? — pyta Niall, poruszając brwiami w zabawny sposób. 

Zayn śmieje się, uśmiechając do niego lekko nerwowo. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, jakiej są orientacji. Jakoś nie było okazji, a Zayn nie należy do ludzi, którzy na pierwszym spotkaniu, przy podaniu ręki obwieszczają: _Cześć, jestem gejem_. 

— Raczej nie mój rejon zainteresowań — mówi ostrożnie. 

Niall jedynie uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, z błyszczącymi oczami. 

— Dobrze — mruczy. — Zdążyłem tyle odkryć. 

— Umm… co? — jąka się Zayn. 

— Bez urazy, ale nie jesteś zbyt subtelny — mówi Niall, wpychając do buzi garść chipsów. — Często mi się przyglądasz. 

Zayn czuje, że kolory odpływają z jego twarzy, gdy ucieka spojrzeniem, zaciskając pięści po bokach, żeby powstrzymać dłonie od drżenia. 

— Hej, nie. — Niall ściska delikatnie jego nadgarstek, przełykając szybko wszystko, co ma w buzi. — Nie chciałem cię urazić. Cholera. To nic złego, okej? Ja też ci się przyglądam. Jesteś cholernie atrakcyjny, wiesz? 

Zayn spogląda na niego nieśmiało. Serce wali mu w klatce piersiowej, a szum w uszach powoduje, że praktycznie nie słyszy nic więcej. 

— Serio? — pyta głupio i Niall śmieje się głośno, potrząsając głową. 

— Serio — potwierdza. — Widziałeś się w lustrze, prawda? 

Zayn kiwa głową, sprawiając, że Niall znów się śmieje, przyglądając mu się z dziwnym, czułym błyskiem w oku. 

— Muszę iść na trening — mówi, spoglądając na zegarek. — Zobaczymy się jutro na meczu, tak? 

— Oczywiście — odpowiada Zayn, nie wiedząc jak się czuć z całą tą rozmową. Nie ma pojęcia, czy Niall jest gejem, czy nie, czy Zayn mu się podoba i czy jest choć najmniejsza szansa, że będą razem. Kiedy chłopak zbiera swoje rzeczy i otrzepuje okruszki chipsów ze spodni, mówi: 

— Założysz jutro moją koszulkę? 

— Co? 

— Po jednym z treningów zostawiłem u ciebie moją sportową koszulkę — wyjaśnia Niall. — Miałem nadzieję, że założysz ją na ostatni mecz, ale… 

— Och — stęka Zayn, czując, jak uśmiech próbuje wkraść się na jego twarz. 

— Właśnie _och_ — przedrzeźnia go Niall. — Także mógłbyś założyć ją jutro. I może usiąść w pierwszym rzędzie? 

— Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić — mówi Zayn, chociaż ogromny uśmiech na twarzy i tak go zdradza. 

Niall uśmiecha się do niego i wywraca oczami. 

— Widzimy się jutro.

***

Koszulka Nialla jest na niego dużo za duża; sięga mu prawie do połowy ud i Zayn ma wrażenie, jakby w niej tonął, ale nigdy nie czuł się bardziej seksownie. Ma też na sobie jasne, najbardziej obcisłe dżinsy, jakie udało mu się znaleźć w szafie i olbrzymi uśmiech na twarzy, gdy otwiera drzwi Louisowi i Harry’emu. Obaj szczerzą się głupio, widząc, co ma na sobie i dokuczają mu cmokając, wzdychając i jęcząc, dopóki nie docierają na boisko. Zayn stara się najlepiej jak może, żeby się na nich zirytować, ale jest w zbyt dobrym nastroju, żeby to zrobić. 

Zajmuje miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, ściskając colę w dłoni i czeka cierpliwie, aż trybuny się zapełnią. 

Kiedy drużyna wybiega na boisko, Zayn krzyczy razem ze wszystkimi i wciąż nie może pozbyć się głupiego uśmiechu z twarzy. Który powiększa się jeszcze bardziej (o ile to w ogóle możliwe), gdy Niall zauważa go i unosi oba kciuki do góry. 

Przez cały mecz Zayn czuje się, jakby dorobił się owsików, ponieważ podskakuje na siedzeniu, co chwilę podrywa się do góry i wierci się niemożliwie za każdym razem, kiedy Niall ma piłkę w dłoniach. 

— Mój mały kibic — mówi do niego Louis, targając go za policzki i Zayn pokazuje mu środkowy palec, skupiając się z powrotem na meczu. 

Ich drużyna _oczywiście_ wygrywa (w końcu mają Nialla i Liama) i Zayn krzyczy i wiwatuje ze wszystkimi, radośnie schodząc z trybun, żeby dostać się do szatni. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje motylki w brzuchu, gdy czeka na Nialla i najlepiej jak potrafi skupia się na rozmowie z Louisem i Harrym, żeby się jakoś rozproszyć. 

— Więc jesteś fanem? — pyta nagle Niall, pojawiając się _dużo_ wcześniej niż poprzednio. 

Zayn odwraca się do niego, uśmiechając szeroko i przygryza wargę, żeby to jakoś powstrzymać. Jednak nie ma czasu na odpowiedź, ponieważ w trzech krokach Niall pokonuje odległość pomiędzy nimi i dociska ich usta razem. Zayn sapie zaskoczony i gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale rozchyla wargi, gdy czuje na nich wilgotny język chłopaka. Zaciska powieki, wzdychając łagodnie i układając dłoń na jego karku. Ma miękkie włosy, choć wciąż lekko wilgotne po prysznicu. Niall całuje go z entuzjazmem i układa dłonie na jego pośladkach, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie i Zayn czuje nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Jęczy cicho, gdy zęby Nialla zaciskają się na jego dolnej wardze, a dłonie ugniatają mocno jego pośladki.

— Może przeniesiecie to w bardziej prywatne miejsce, nim Horan zechce zdobyć na naszych oczach przyłożenie? — pyta nagle Louis, przerywając ich idealny moment i Zayn śmieje się w usta Nialla, ponieważ jest tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że praktycznie nie może oddychać. 

Niall jedynie odsuwa się od niego, żeby powiedzieć: 

— Chciałbyś, zboczeńcu. 

I wraca do całowania. 

A Zayn nie ma nic przeciwko. 

Zdecydowanie. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
